


First Love

by sullenriots



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullenriots/pseuds/sullenriots
Summary: All Jeongguk knows is that there’s something about Mingyu that gives Jeongguk the kind of feelings he’s read about in books and seen on TV - where you have butterflies and your heart skips a beat and you think about them when you least expect it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok i literally wrote this in an hour so i'm so sorry if this is awful and riddled with mistakes lol.
> 
> i don't really know much about Mingyu tbh but he and Jeongguk have been so cute lately that i had to write this fic.

Jeongguk’s shy – it’s a fact. When he first joined Bangtan, he used to eat and shower when the other members were sleeping because he felt too awkward to be around them. 

He’s better at being more social now though, and he loves his hyungs. They have a strong bond that’s more than friendship, a bond you can only understand if you spend almost every waking hour surrounded by the same people who are going through the same thing as you are. That’s why he wanted to write Begin, and approached Namjoon to help him, and Jeongguk couldn’t help the tears well up when his hyungs listened to it for the first time.

In Bangtan, he loves Namjoon’s intellect, Yoongi’s work ethic, Hoseok’s energy, Jimin’s kind-heartedness, Seokjin’s protective nature, Taehyung’s optimism. He really does love them, seriously.

But he also wants some other friends, friends his own age. Because sometimes he’s sick of Jin and Yoongi and Namjoon, occasionally even Hoseok, jokingly remarking that they don’t want to spend time with Jeongguk as he’s too young and too loud. Jimin and Taehyung are the same age as they’re both born in 95, and are extremely close with each other. Jeongguk’s close with them too, although sometimes he feels excluded, like a third wheel. 

Sometimes he wants some other friends.

♥

Jeongguk eventually strikes up a friendship with Yugyeom.

He’s the only idol Jeongguk considers his friend outside of Bangtan. Jeongguk mentions this over a livestream, and talks about how he’s trying to get Yugyeom to go bowling with him, his new hobby that he’s picked up, as no-one else wants to go.

Yugyeom was either watching Jeongguk’s broadcast or got notifications from ardent fans, but either way, Jeongguk managed to convince him to go, and when Yugyeom texted him he tried not to smile too hard as he replied.

He meets Yugyeom at the JYP building, and awkwardly greets BamBam before Yugyeom throws an arm around him and announces that they’re going out.

Yugyeom laughs and isn’t a sore loser when Jeongguk inevitably wins, instead just teases about Jeongguk’s reputation as the ‘golden maknae’.

They sit at the at a table and eat cheap pizza and drink Coke and Jeongguk feels like a teenager. Which, sometimes, he forgets he his.

♥

Yugyeom and Jeongguk reunite for the 2016 KBS Song Festival, along with other 97 liners. BamBam’s there, along with members of Seventeen, which Jeongguk hasn’t spoken to much before.

They all take a group selca for BamBam’s Instragram, Yugyeom putting his arm around Jeongguk, an action which has become familiar and comforting. 

While backstage waiting to perform, Yugyeom’s talking with BamBam and Seventeen are all together in a group chatting, making Jeongguk feel awkward as Yugyeom’s his only friend in this situation. 

Jeongguk sits alone, occasionally playing on his phone, and tells himself not to be mad at Yugyeom. It’s not his fault he’s Jeongguk’s only friend.

Eventually, Mingyu walks over and sits next to him, something which surprises Jeongguk. 

“Hey,” Mingyu greets.

“Hi,” Jeongguk replies, and tries not to sound as shy as he actually is.

“Nervous?” Mingyu asks, and smiles gently when Jeongguk nods and laughs.

“Yeah, just a little,” Jeongguk admits, because he is. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be great, your voice is amazing.”

Jeongguk blushes and knows that Mingyu must notice with the way he grins and chuckles, ruffling Jeongguk’s hair in a way that reminds him of his hyungs. 

Except when his hyungs ruffle his hair he doesn’t get tingles on his neck or shivers down his spine.

And Yoongi or Hoseok or Jimin don’t look at him with Mingyu’s smirking eyes, and when he sees how tall and long Namjoon or Taehyung or Seokjin’s body is, Jeongguk’s gaze doesn’t linger on it like with Mingyu’s.

Jeongguk says “thanks, you too,” with pink cheeks and a slight stutter.

♥

Mingyu gives him the same look at the Golden Disc Awards.

Jeongguk and rest of Bangtan are seated in front of Seventeen, and when Jeongguk turns around and catches Mingyu’s eyes the taller boy smiles, eyes scanning around before he winks.

Jeongguk spins back around in his seat, ducking his head and Mingyu has a dangerous effect on Jeongguk’s body temperature as he feels his face heat up again.

♥

Jeongguk doesn’t quite know what his sexuality is. He’s nineteen, and he’s never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. He either hasn’t been interested or has been too busy with touring and rehearsing and recording.

All Jeongguk knows is that there’s something about Mingyu that gives Jeongguk the kind of feelings he’s read about in books and seen on TV - where you have butterflies and your heart skips a beat and you think about them when you least expect it.

And Jeongguk can definitely feel the butterflies when he gets a text from Mingyu asking him if he wants to go out to see a movie tomorrow night.

♥

To be honest, they’re not that interested in the movie.

They spend the majority of the time giggling and making jokes and stealing each other’s popcorn, trying to throw it into each other’s mouths and missing entirely.

It feels the stereotypical kind of date that American teenagers go on, usually ending with them making out in the darkness of the movie theater in the back row. Jeongguk suddenly thinks that he wouldn’t mind doing that with Mingyu, and he has a vision of sitting in the other boy’s lap as they kiss that makes Jeongguk choke on a piece of popcorn. 

When they’re scorned by an elderly woman to be quiet, Mingyu grabs his arm and whispers “let’s get out of here”, breath warm against Jeongguk’s neck.

They exit the movie theater and Jeongguk can hear the giggling of teenage girls and the shutter of iPhone cameras as he and Mingyu walk the busy streets of Gangnam together.

Jeongguk offers to pay for a meal because Mingyu payed for the movie, and when he says this Mingyu gives him these soft, fond eyes that make Jeongguk look away in abashment. Jeongguk is starting to think it’s a look reserved only for him, but maybe that’s just wishful thinking.

♥

At ISAC, Mingyu comes up to Jeongguk when he’s alone again and Jeongguk’s heart still races when he sees the taller boy, despite how much more comfortable he is around him now.

At one point, Jeongguk is cuddled up to Hoseok, lying against his chest like the baby Bangtan treats him as, and he locks eyes with Mingyu for a brief second. Jeongguk isn’t very good at reading emotions, but he thinks he knows what jealously looks like.

Mingyu introduces him to other members of Seventeen, and as Jeongguk makes small talk with The8 and Wonwoo he pretends not to notice Mingyu’s arm wrapped around his waist, because otherwise he’ll stutter and blush in the way that only Mingyu can cause.

♥

Afterwards, Jeongguk gets the courage to ask Mingyu out this time.

“Hey, do you want to come bowling with me?” Jeongguk asks, and Mingyu looks down at him and smiles. 

“We’ve just had a whole day of sports,” he chuckles, but Jeongguk knows there’s nothing mean behind it.

Jeongguk laughs and shrugs.

“It’s fun, I promise,” Jeongguk says. Jeongguk grins, and he doesn’t think it’s vain to admit that he knows how cute he is when he breaks out the bunny smile and big eyes.

The tall boy exhales air through his nose in a fond laugh, ruffling the back of Jeongguk’s hair. Mingyu’s hand lingers and he moves it down so he’s gently cupping the back of Jeongguk’s neck, stroking his thumb across the skin.

“Alright, then,” Mingyu smiles. “Sounds good.”

♥

In the dimly lit area behind the bowling alley is where Jeongguk has his first kiss.

It’s not the most romantic of settings, but when Mingyu leans down and presses his lips against Jeongguk’s, all Jeongguk cares about is the press of the taller boy’s body against his.

Mingyu is tall and broad and the hands that cup Jeongguk’s cheeks so softly are big and warm. He tastes sweet from the sugary food they were indulging on, and when Mingyu deepens the kiss Jeongguk can feel the smallest hint of stubble against his skin, but the sensation is still enough to send sparks through his veins.

Jeongguk’s whole body feels alive and his heart is racing in his ears. A small groan leaves his throat and Mingyu smiles against his lips.

When they break apart they both look into each other’s eyes, Mingyu’s hands still resting on Jeongguk’s cheeks. As Jeongguk gazes up at the taller boy, he can’t quite believe how good looking he is, and when Mingyu breaks into an endearing grin so does Jeongguk.

Both boys know that they’ll have to keep this a secret, but Jeongguk doesn’t care as long as he gets to hold on to the feeling of happiness he gets in his chest when he sees Mingyu, the swirl of butterflies in his stomach.

Jeongguk presses up on his tip-toes to land a kiss on the taller boy’s mouth and this time it’s Mingyu who ducks his head and blushes.

Jeongguk wanted some new friends. But he’s found more than a friend in Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! (:
> 
> if there's any mistakes please let me know haha.
> 
> also comments/kudos/ect are really appreciated!


End file.
